


Defiled Compliance

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dry Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Threats, Threats of Violence, Werewolf Sex, face humping, signs of abuse, virgin corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: After the events of the day he found himself standing under a hot shower, letting the dirt, blood and sweat be washed away as his muscles relaxed and his mind wandered. He found himself thinking back on the feeling of his claws popping through the skin of Corey’s neck, the sharp pinch of pain as their minds connected, the way Corey’s body had become lax and plaint under his domination.
His cock twitched in excitement at the thought.-----Take notice of the tags, if you don't like then don't read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous commissioner.

It had been hard to hide it in a room full of supernatural beings, the scent of arousal only being masked by the tar like scent of fear and pain from Corey. The feeling of his consciousness sliding against another’s was delicious. The act of plucking memories like strings on a violin vibrating through all of his nerves; his cock hardening, mouth watering, body thrumming at the power he held.

Scott was distracted as they tried to find Liam and Hayden, playing it off as too many chemicals in the air to latch onto a scent, when really all he could think about was forcing his claws back into Corey’s neck and eliciting compliance.

After the events of the day he found himself standing under a hot shower, letting the dirt, blood and sweat be washed away as his muscles relaxed and his mind wandered. He found himself thinking back on the feeling of his claws popping through the skin of Corey’s neck, the sharp pinch of pain as their minds connected, the way Corey’s body had become lax and plaint under his domination.

His cock was so hard it hurt as he thought of that day’s events. His hands wandered lower and he gave his cock light strokes as he toyed with his balls, rolling them in his palm and squeezing them gently. He stroked his cock faster and faster, eyes closed but his imagination blown wide. He only noticed his elongating fangs when he shifted his jaw wider, a low snarl building as they grew sharper than they’ve ever been before. Twisting his hand on the upstroke to collect the precum before tickling the thick vein on the underside that made his balls draw tighter. A hand shot out to balance himself on the wall as he painted the tiles in thick, white cum, continuing to stroke his cock to draw out his orgasm until he became too sensitive. He stood for a few minutes still holding his ebbing cock before finally finishing his shower, all the time wondering how much control he could gain over someone just by using his claws. His cock twitched in excitement at the thought.

* * *

They’re not doing anything really, just hanging around and socialising in his house. It’s getting late and people are grouping up for rides home, waving and making vague comments about meeting before school tomorrow. Mason was one of the first to leave, the only one who knew Corey enough to realise he wasn’t cognizant, and that his fiddling with a bottle was actually his hands shaking in pain and fear. Everyone around them made their departure without blinking an eye as Corey sat back on the sofa, Scott stood behind him with a hand on his neck and claiming he wants to talk to the newest pack member. They all understand that the Alpha wants to make sure his newest Beta is fitting in okay, if he has any problems with his control, or his personal life now that he’s officially declared dead. They have no idea that Scott’s intentions are quite a bit more lewd.

When the door clicks shut and Scott can no longer hear the chatter of his friends outside he carefully extracts his claws from where they’d been buried in Corey’s neck, the wounds healing over within seconds. Corey lolls on the sofa, slumping to the side but Scott catches him and keeps him upright as glazed eyes are wide in confusion, incoherent questions trying to escape his mouth.

Scott’s blood boils in his veins as he forces Corey’s open mouth against the huge bulge of his jeans, his straining erection twitching in its confines. He doesn’t think, it’s automatic as he unzips his jeans and slowly rubs against Corey’s slack mouth; hot breath fanning over his skin through the thin fabric of his underwear, the pull and drag of soft lips up and down his covered length, the wet drag of tongue when he uses his fingers to feel it against the wet patch of precum soaking through from his cock.

The lethargic body underneath his attentions becomes stiffer, more alert the more he humps Corey’s open mouth. Soon there are protests and struggles as Corey becomes more in control of his body once again. Scott can’t have that. He sinks his claws viscously into Corey’s neck again, a pained cry torn from Corey’s throat as he goes limp once more. Scott’s fangs elongate, a growl in his throat as he starts to hump Corey’s face faster, cutting off his air as he forces his massive bulge over Corey’s mouth and nose.

He moves Corey’s head lower, fitting that red raw mouth over his balls and covering Corey’s nose with his cock. Corey starts to panic with the need for air but Scott doesn’t care, his only concern the exquisite feeling against his balls as the struggling lungs try to pant against his balls desperately. Scott all but crushes Corey’s skull as he grinds his cock and balls harder and harder against that mouth, Corey’s nose pushing against the thick vein on the underside of his cock. It feels so fucking good that Scott almost misses the sound of the car pulling into the drive. Almost.

With a furious snarl Scott rips Corey’s head away, face flushed and eyes wide in terror, and quickly redresses himself and forces his appearance to shift back to human. He hauls Corey out of his seat and half drags him to the back door, slamming his face against it as he leans close to Corey’s ear, “Go home.” He orders, “Be a good boy and be quiet, or next time I’ll make you pass out on my cock.” Scott finishes his threat by digging his claws into Corey’s windpipe, tiny pinpricks of blood welling in the small cuts. With a final growl Scott wrenches open the back door and almost throws a still half-paralysed Corey out into the garden and sends him away with a final flash of his Alpha red eyes.

Scott hears his Mom coming through the front door and forces himself to calm down; to not chase after Corey and pound his ass into the pavement. Instead he clenches his jaw and heads to the fridge in the pretence of searching for food. His Mom announces her arrival and pounds up the stairs to take a shower, yelling a request for him to start dinner. Scott angrily pulls out sandwich meat and finds a pan to heat up some soup, his hands twitching at the wild thoughts of what he’s going to do the next time he sees Corey.

* * *

Scott seizes a chance for a repeat performance when he corners Corey behind the equipment storage shed after Lacrosse practice; crowding him against the brick with words of false reassurance before sinking his claws into that thin neck; Corey’s legs give out beneath him as a scared but vacant expression sweeps over his face. Scott grins and twitches his fingers to elicit a pained whimper from Corey. His already half hard cock rises faster as he crushes Corey’s mouth over the bulge of his shorts.

“You know what I want don’t you?” Scott asks with a soft voice, eyes hard with impatience. He growls and his eyes flash an angry red when Corey doesn’t move to comply. Corey whimpers as Scott fishes out his cock and forcefully parts those pink lips, smearing the head of his cock over the them and leaving salty trails of precum before finally sinking into that wet heat. It’s felt like too fucking long since he’d had to shove Corey out the back door of his house, since he was interrupted from taking what he wanted.

Scott tries hard not to shift, to not lose control, but it’s futile when his cock hits the back of Corey’s throat. His gums hurt for a second as his thicker, sharper and longer fangs cloud his mouth; a new change that sparks even more excitement as Corey gags. Scott groans as the tightness around his cock increases the further he pushes, feeling the tip pop through each ring of contracting muscle. Red eyes gaze down on Corey’s lax form, lungs slowly suffocating, eyes teary from the pain. Scott can taste the fear in the air and it’s so _fucking_ good. He wants to ruin this boy. He does. 

Scott rears back, his cock unsheathing from Corey’s throat, spit instantly collecting as Corey’s reflex tries to activate, but it’s kept at bay by the Alpha’s will. His cock is barely brushing the inside of Corey’s lips before he plunges back into the ribbed tunnel, hips setting a punishing pace as he uses his claws embedded in Corey’s neck for leverage.

The wet squelch of his saliva soaked cock echoes in the small vicinity, the pained whimpers ringing in Scott’s ears as he watches more tears fall from Corey’s eyes. He grins and fucks harder, Corey’s face going red, lips blue from the lack of oxygen. Scott snarls as the building coil in his gut curls tighter, his balls twitching as his release draws closer. He finally lets it break when Corey’s eyes start to close, on the verge of passing out when Scott pulls back to paint the boy’s tongue with thick, white cum. He wants him to fucking _taste_ it. To know exactly who it was that ruined his throat and made him submit. _Scott_ is the Alpha, and Corey will do as he’s fucking told. 

Scott sighs happily as he squeezes the last drops of cum from his cock, tucking himself back in and allowing his features to return to his normal puppy dog smile. Only his eyes are glowing red, hard and hateful as he wrenches his claws from Corey’s neck, nudging him back to slump against the wall, face returning to normal colour as sweet oxygen floods Corey’s veins.

“You know what happens now don’t you boy?” Scott’s voice is so soft, so pleasant and understanding as he crouches down in front of Corey, a hand stroking a pale cheekbone softly. Scott smiles sweetly, eyes dark and psychotic. “You know what will happen if someone else knows what you like me to do you too.” Corey tries to frown but goes stock still as a claw extends dangerously close to his eye.

“You know what they’ll think of you if they know you like to be used like a cheap whore,” Scott’s voice is thick with his Alpha influence, the words striking deep into Corey’s core, his werewolf DNA responding to it’s Alpha’s dominance. “You know what I’ll have to do to make sure you keep quiet if you disobey me, don’t you Corey?” The deep red glow is all Corey can see as Scott’s claw cuts a thin line along his cheekbone, pressing harder when no answer is given; Corey whines and nods. “Good boy.” The claw retreats and Scott leaves. Something inside Corey preens at the praise given by his Alpha, something else inside Corey wants to throw up when he realises this is far from over.

Scott has a genuine smile on his face as he kick starts his bike and heads for home. He’s finally learnt how to control his Alpha influence; and he’s got himself a nice, new bitch.

It’s been a good day.

* * *

It had been four days since Scott had last seen Corey, and even then it was from across the road as he left the school premises with his pack. His blood sung in his veins at the thought of using him again, but it boiled in anger the longer he went without. No one else noticed a change, he was grateful for that, and no one seemed to have gained knowledge about his and Corey’s activities. Scott was on edge all the same; his cock perpetually half hard whenever he caught scent of the Chimera lingering on his pack; he viciously painted the shower tiles with his cum twice a day, fangs throbbing with the need to bite and claim; he barely managed to recover from his daydreams in class when called to answer a question, too busy thinking of how Corey’s lips looked stretched around the base of his cock. Scott wanted to claw the walls and go on a rampage.

He finally snapped one evening as he returned home late, he hooked his helmet over his bike’s handle and caught a scent; Corey. A feral grin split his face as he followed the scent to the nearby forest, on the hunt for his prey.

Scott didn’t bother to hide his approach too much, he deliberately let his scent loose and purposefully snapped a few twigs; Corey bolted, Scott chased. It was exhilarating chasing the Chimera through the trees; broken branches whipping his skin; the thick scent of terror invading his senses; the pulsing sound of a frightened heartbeat music to his acute ears. Scott barely slowed down as he started to wrench off his clothes, careful not to rip them but careless for where they landed. He was furiously hard as he ran within metres of his prey, if he leapt he could catch.

Scott ran for a few more seconds, gaining precious ground towards Corey, before he lunged and pinned the wriggling body on it’s front. He snarled and clamped his teeth over the nape of Corey’s neck, fangs dangerously close to the jugular; the boy went still and whimpered. Scott removed his teeth and immediately began to divest Corey of his clothing, tearing off his jacket and t-shirt as Corey remained passive; Scott wasn’t fooled. As soon as both of Scott’s hands left Corey’s body for a moment he pushed off the ground and tried to escape the Alpha, Scott merely caught the back of Corey’s jeans and pulled him forcefully back to the ground again. Corey’s chin hit the forest floor with a painful jolt, leaving him dazed for a few seconds; a few seconds that Scott utilised to remove the offensive jeans covering his prize.

Now mostly naked and dizzy, Corey was barely aware of anything but Scott’s touch as his fat cheeks were parted and his hole exposed. A wet stripe was licked from his balls to his crack, lathing his contracted hole with spit. Scott growled and used a finger to press against the rim, snarling quietly when it sunk in with a forceful push. Corey was by no means experienced; he was a quiet boy, practically in chastity when it came to lustful desires. He’d never imagined that his first experience would include being pinned down on the filthy forest floor and split in half by his Alpha.

Scott seemed torn between pleasure and outrage at Corey’s tight heat; annoyed that he had to do all the work and pleased because he wanted to _break_ Corey in himself. The Alpha raked his claws over Corey’s plump cheeks, thin red lines marring the skin. He palmed the globes roughly as Corey became more coherent and tensed to try and bolt again, Scott didn’t give him that chance. He quickly pinned down the struggling boy on his front with his fangs embedded in Corey’s neck, Scott’s furiously dripping cock catching on his bitch’s rim before sinking slowly home. 

Corey wailed into the leaves at the unlubricated stretch, Scott’s massive cock felt like it could tear him to pieces. The teeth embedded in Corey’s neck dug deeper as Scott finally bottomed out and immediately started shallow, quick thrusts, each accompanied by a low grunt of the Alpha’s pleasure.

Leaves and dirt covered them both, blood dripped from Corey’s neck, sweat, precum, tears, drool; it’s _filthy_ . It’s _perfect_ . Scott felt alive in a way he never has before as he thoroughly ruined Corey’s asshole. It gaped when he pulled out, just the head of his cock kissing the rim, the muscle gave a weak attempt to close up but Scott slammed back inside, his balls slapping against Corey’s thighs. 

Corey sunk into total submission as the Alpha breaks him in, turns his mind inside out when Scott finally relents his teeth to whisper confusion into his ear; _Such a good little slut for me. Everyone’s going to know who you belong to now. You’ll have to let Mason know he can no longer have you, you know what’ll happen if he does. You’re mine, my bitch._

Scott ground the quickly swelling base of his cock into Corey’s red ringed hole, the boy stiffening and soundlessly screaming into the woodland air. Scott’s growls become hoarser, thicker and more terrifying; his eyes burn brighter and cast a deep red glow over the nearby trees; muscles bulge as his form pins down his prey, each limb tipped with sharp, jagged claws; fangs getting thicker and more abundant in his jaws; his scent amplifies into something dangerous that makes Corey want to faint in fear. But all Corey can do is sob silently as his new position in the pack is cemented as his ass becomes lodged on his Alpha’s fat knot.

The Alpha’s roar echoes across the county as he unloads into his bitch’s ass, staining and claiming him in every way. Corey’s mind is frantic with pain, fear, dread and-

Everything goes dark as Scott plunges both sets of claws into Corey’s neck, a feral grin as he plucks the strings of Corey’s mind, affirming his bitch’s new desire to please their Master.

* * *

Scott was surprised when Mason approached him, reeking of salty tears and sadness, asking for advice about Corey. It had taken a little more coaxing, and another painful forest floor fuck, for Corey to finally break the news to Mason that they weren’t together anymore. Corey had silently protested for weeks, despite Scott’s muttered statements about how Mason will only break it off anyway once he’s seen how beautifully wretched Corey looks around Scott’s cock; how he was clearly born to be an Alpha’s bitch.

It was never enough. Scott’s patience was wearing thin and he finally cornered Corey, digging his sharp claws into every inch of flesh and told him all the wonderful things he’d do to Mason if Corey didn’t comply. Corey finally broke down sobbing when Scott described how exciting it would be to watch Mason being torn apart by rabid animals, his insides smeared over the ground like a gruesome mural. Something flipped in Scott’s stomach as he licked the tears from Corey’s cheeks, laughing gleefully as the boy curled into him and fought his own desire to flee from the monster Scott’s becoming; the monster he’s slowly submitting to.

Mason’s plea for help in understanding Corey’s reasoning was the final nail in the coffin for their relationship, Mason having come to the only person who wanted to see Corey truly suffer.

“It’s best to just let him go, Mason.” Scott placated the distressed human, “Give him space and let him breathe. Move on and find someone else. I’m sure he’ll be happy knowing you’re not hung up over him.” Mason rubbed a hand over his face as he digested the Alpha’s tainted advice. Scott wanted to roar in laughter at how easily manipulated humans were. Mason finally left, to go cry in a corner probably, with a soft parting comment from Scott, “Don’t worry, I’ll look out for him.”

Scott pounded into Corey that night, pinned on his back as the Alpha snarled above him, his limbs slack in defeat, throat dry like sand. Corey kept trying to look away from the row of savage teeth. They cracked and shifted, more filling the Alpha’s mouth as Corey’s insides were bruised beyond recognition; that is, until they healed, ready for Scott to ruin all over again.

The bulging form of flesh over Corey’s body moved and ground it’s knot within him, muscles stiffening as Scott was wracked with pleasure. Corey was forced to watch as the Alpha’s face twisted in pleasure as his knot caught, Corey crying out in pain and anguish. Scott laughed and fucked his knot deeper and deeper, the enchanting sight of Corey crying making his cock finally explode and paint Corey’s insides with his seed.

Corey couldn’t think for the despair clouding his mind. A cloud that hovered over him for a seemingly endless amount of time. His pain and fear towards the Alpha went unnoticed; Mason rejected any contact with him; the pack’s eyes swept over his body but they didn’t notice the deep, healing gouges on his back and neck, nor the bruises around every limb, or the vacant shell he’d become when the realisation sunk in that he was truly alone in his faint struggle against the Alpha.

Every week Corey submitted whenever he glimpsed the shift starting to come over Scott, the acrid form of a monster using him as a fuck toy being the new normal in his pathetic existence. Every day he slipped a little deeper into his new role and accepted his place as the Alpha’s bitch, to try and prove otherwise would only end in more pain; he knew from experience.

The pack was strong with their Alpha’s newfound power, the True Alpha’s strength was already becoming legendary. Visiting werewolves and the supernatural alike paid their respects as they passed through, inviting him on Full Moon hunts; no-one batting an eye at the gleeful torture Scott inflicted on his kills; no-one commenting as he’d run his bloodied hands over Corey’s neck before dragging him home to his bed.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Scott thinks back on how this all started. An accident really, a feedback loop that revealed something amazing. He was smart to take advantage of it, to learn how to control that power and in turn reveal more of his own power. He is a True Alpha after all. His new form, more muscular, and defined is stronger, harsher and more lethal than anything they’ve ever seen before. The dominating roar so intense it has weaker men cowering in terror.

He feels content as he relaxes on his sofa, his pack surrounding him on a Friday night. Nothing has changed much in the past few months, except Corey is now content to sit and wait under his Alpha’s gaze, Scott’s claws raking through the short hairs on his Beta’s neck surreptitiously as they watch a movie.

Scott doesn’t know how much better it could get now, except... There’s a twitch in his balls, they haven’t been emptied enough today. He looks to where Corey is sat slumped against his side, all warm and soft, and he thinks about dragging him upstairs to hang off his knot for an hour. But he really can’t be bothered getting up. He lets out a long suffering sigh and, like the good Betas they are, his pack have left for the night, Corey staying behind as usual.

Corey looks up at the Alpha when a red glow bathes the room, the acrid scent of Alpha arousal stinging his nose. He immediately perks up to start his task and sinks to his knees between the Alpha’s legs, where he feeds that thick, veiny cock into his throat. It's a conditioned response as he drools and gags over the hard, hot length, his eyes rolling back in his head when Scott forces him down to the base for a little too long. He fucking _loves_ being choked on his Alpha’s cock, being shown he’s being good for his Alpha, that someone cares for him. It’s even better when he unhinges his jaw for the monstrous knot to lodge behind his teeth, and he relaxes happily at his Alpha’s feet; mouth wrapped around his Master, pretty words muttered in the air as a comforting, clawed hand settles on his head.

“Good boy.” Scott murmurs though the full set of fangs thick in his mouth, already impatient for his second knot of the day to go down so he can drag Corey outside. To force him to run as Scott gives chase to his prey in his True Alpha form, where he’ll tackle him into the dirt and mount his prize bitch again and again.

_Life is good._

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
